The invention relates to a floor panel with a layer structure.
A large number of floor panels composed of layers, so-called laminate floorings, is known. In most cases, they consist of a core of a compression-proof wood material plate (HDF or MDF), a leveling layer, a layer of a decorative paper, and an upper wear-resistant layer which often consists of a cured, extremely durable lacquer or resin. The fire-resistance of these floor panels, however, is insufficient.
Therefore, the object underlying the invention is to provide a floor panel with an increased resistance to fire.
The object is achieved by various combinations of the features described herein below.
By the inventive fire-resistant layer, a floor panel with improved fire-resistance is provided in a simple manner.
Advantageously, the fire-resistant layer consists of a non-flammable material, possibly, however, a hardly inflammable material can also be employed.
A preferred material for the fire-resistant layer is a fiber mat, in particular a glass fiber mat. The glass fiber mat has the further advantage of increasing the impact strength of the floor panel.
If the fire-resistant layer is provided with an impregnation of a binder, the connection to adjacent layers is improved. A preferred impregnation agent is melamine resin which is usually employed to connect the layers of floor panels to each other.
In the layer structure of the floor panel, the fire-resistant layer is arranged as near as possible to the upper side as in the majority of cases the fire load acts from this side. A preferred arrangement of the fire-resistant layer is accordingly between a decorative layer and a core.
The fire-resistant layer should be sufficiently thick to display its fire-resistant effect. A thickness of between 0.01 and 3 mm is preferred.
The floor panel according to the invention only requires insignificant changes of the manufacturing process, as the fire-resistant layer provided according to the invention can be easily pressed together with other layers to form a floor panel.
The fire-resistant properties of the floor panel can be further improved if the edge of the floor panel is designed to be fire-resistant. This is preferably achieved by applying a fire-resistant layer, for example of a mixture of kaolin and sodium silicate.
Below, one embodiment of the invention will be illustrated more in detail with reference to the drawings. In the drawings: